heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-02 Everyone Has Problems
(Note: The beginning of this log is missing.) Scott stifles a grin as Jean chides him, gets up, and moves to get her coffee. "I was just referring to Kwa and myself. You always eat healthy, Jean. Everyone knows that." Scott perks a brow at Bobby, "Claws?" Then looks to Odame. He does not know about this new person. At all. As the man discribes Laura, Jean looks towards Bobby and then back towards Scott, "Did I miss something? This girl he is talking about...the one with the claws? She would not happen to be...someone's female half? possible daughter?" "Claws?" Bobby looks a little lost too. He looks to Jean, the same thought occurring to him. He looks to Scott as well for clarification. He's not going to repeat the question though...besides, he's got a mouth full of omelette. It's been another rough night for Domino. As with so many of her days, they aren't started good and proper without the proper amounts of coffee, and sometimes alcohol and/or painkillers. She's just getting to the doorway of the kitchen when she hears 'the one with claws' being spoken. Without a word she catches the doorframe and spins herself about, already planning on just walking away from this one. Brow furrowed, Kwabena studies Scott for a moment or two. Then he remembers the message Logan had delivered through the X-Network, recalling how few details were there. Well, that was Logan's style after all. Kwabena had been half-surprised he'd even used the network at all. "May I?" he asks, gesturing toward Scott's StarkPad. Once he has it in his hands, he brings up the gateway to the X-Network, using his lower level access codes to bring up a file on Laura Kinney. There isn't much there, aside from a few images and a little bit of information. However, a video file is played, showing her walking -right- into the War Room, of all places. Not only was she clever for sixteen, she had somehow managed to breach security and walk in on a meeting between Logan, Kurt, Domino and Shift. To Jean, Kwabena nods his head. "Something like dat." Mis-matched eyes look around for a moment, but the adults are being well enough ignored by students at this hour, so he looks back to the group at the table. "Not sure on de details, but I -have- seen de claws, and dey are strikingly familiah." Abruptly, Kwabena catches sight of Domino in the doorway. His brow furrows once more, and he slides the StarkPad back toward Scott. "One moment." Scooting the chair back, he makes for that doorway post-haste. Scott takes the StarkPad from Kwa but puts it at an angle where Bobby and Jean can both see it. "So, it seems like everyone's beating around the bush here, so I'm just going to say it. People think she's related to Logan, in some way." Scott sits back in his chair and processes. He'd thought that Logan was kind of a lone wolf. No family. Scott would feel bad, but he just met a guy named Nate and a gal named Rachel. Offspring from a future, alternate reality. Or something. As her eyes fall on Laura, Jean's lips purse and she takes another bit of her fruit. This allows her a moment to gather her thoughts and she nods slowly, "That is the one. She was at the Mutant Parade. She came to my aid when I was unable to put the entire crowd to sleep..." She looks at Scott and nods, "I did touch her mind for a mere second. She has the same primal nature he does Scott. I was trying to find all the mutants in the crowd so I did not get much of a reading but I can tell you. She has his nature in some way." She frowns slightly considering before she asks, "And what is the girl's name? Is she on the grounds now? I would like to examine her." Bobby just stares at the image for a moment. That's not at all what he imagined she'd look like based on what Jean told him. "Huh..." he trails off, glancing up at Jean. "Okay, what is with this? First TJ now this girl? What's next, Hank coming home with a fuzzy blue kid of his own?" he asks, running a hand through his hair. The cryokinetic mutant arches a brow as Kwabena heads for the door, glancing after him. Frig. Dom's got Shift on her case. "Got the wrong kitchen, my mistake," she promptly intercepts as he starts to catch up behind her. No dice. "I forgot something in my car, okay?" Bit more hostile. Still no good. "Just lay off it, kid--" A tiny sigh follows a moment later, along with the sound of arms falling lifelessly to her sides. "You so owe me," she concludes with a faint, and exceptionally chilly, growl. A moment later and the merc returns, looking like death warmed over. It's easy to do with her complexion. There's no word of greeting offered to the others, she simply makes a bee-line for the coffee source. It's one of those looks Domino has likely become familiar with. One of those 'come off it and stop being such a grouchy pants' looks, paired with a smirky silence as she comes up with the lamest of lies to explain her actions. "Yeah, I do," answers Kwabena only when Domino seems ready to follow him. He eyes her for a moment when she diverts to the coffee pot, then finds his seat at the table again. "Sorry about dat." Scott had a fair point in not beating around the bush. "Like I said, something like dat," he says in a quiet voice. "She calls herself Weapon X-23. I don't know what dat is, exactly, but some kind of experiment. De notes are in dat file." To Jean he looks next. "Laura is her name. Logan asked her to stay, at least a few more days, but..." He cants his head around the cafeteria. "I have not seen her since." Scott nods to Jean, "Is it the same sort of thing you see with family members? Perhaps Logan had a long lost relative that he did not know about. Perhaps that relative has found him." Scott grimaces at Bobby, "Well, I haven't gotten a chance to discuss it with everyone yet, but I met with two people claiming to be my children." He coughs and mutters, "From the future." Scott nods to Domino, thankful for the interruption. How do you tell a gal you've known since you were a kid that you and she had a kid in an alternate reality. Especially when you're not even sure you believe it yet yourself. Answer: You don't. "Hey, Domino." He doesn't know if the mercenary even has a real name. "Weapon X-23," Scott says repeating the name, solemnly. It means something to him, apparently. Jean Grey turns and nods as she brings her fingers to her temples. She begins to close her eyes as she expands her senses outward into the mansion. "A moment to see if I can locate the girl on the grounds." Jean's breath begins to calm and her body is relaxed. And cue Bobby almost choking on his breakfast. Coughing a few times, he gives Scott a wide eyed stare. "Two?" he coughs. "What the hell is going on here?" he asks no one in particular. He can't help but think about who else might sudden have kids show up...of course the idea that it might happen to him is kind of terrifying. "Might as well start Mutant Maury..." he mutters. He lifts a hand to give Domino a little greeting wave but goes otherwise quiet as Jean goes all telepathic. "Congratulations, Scott," Dom replies in a level, lifeless tone. Wait..hold up. Here's a song which she's heard before: Everyone's still trying to figure out where this Laura girl came from. It's important information, but she's going to regret the words ever leaving her tongue. One more glance is cast over to Kwabena, cold as an Arctic winter. There's more to it, though. That frigid crust upon the surface is hiding something even greater. Her gaze dips downward then spins back around, focusing on pouring herself a cup of the rich brew. "She was born in a lab." That's it, there's her contribution to the conversation. Okay, not her -only- contribution. "Maybe I'm a bit low-tech for this crowd and all, but has anyone considered running a DNA check on those two?" She has her suspicions, but those suspicions can stay put. Her thoughts generally don't come free. Bobby gets a small nod of greeting in return, however. "Maybe I should get 'snipped'," Kwabena mutters under his breath. Adult humor for the adults table, and perhaps the -only- reference the Ghanaian has ever felt comfortable making about his sex life. A snorting laugh is provided to Bobby's remark, causing some of his orange juice to get snarfed. A word in his Ghanaian tongue is spat out, obviously some sort of vulgarity, while he snatches up a napkin to wipe the juice from his nose. Jean's silence draws him to suddenly settle down. He looks at her oddly for a moment, and makes it a point to set that spent napkin down -very quietly-. For all he knows, any sudden and startled motions might cause her to bring the house down, literally. Did his skin just get a touch lighter, there? Domino's Arctic-Winter-Gaze ™ is met with a look that somehow combines apology with annoyance. The apology is in his eyes, the annoyance is in the scowl on his face. When at last he feels comfortable speaking again, his eyes are on Scott. "From de -future-?" he asks. "Pahhaps Laura and Logan aren't de only ones who need a DNA test." He lifts a curious eyebrow, now finding himself just as fascinated by Scott's tale as the developing one regarding Weapon X-23. Disbelief soon follows, and he leans forward a bit, resting his elbows on the table while staring at Scott. "You sure dey just aren't obsessed with Martin McFly?" Ah, Kwabena. Always trying to make pop culture references, always screwing it up in the translation. Scott nods to Jean as she begins to search for the girl. If she's part of the Weapon X program as Logan was, it could be possible that she has some of the same. . .scars. Scott makes a face and responds slowly, "I'm not really sure. I met a young man and woman who call themselves Nate and Rachel. Both were met separately and both claim to be my child. I have my suspicions, but Nate looks a lot like I do and it happens to be the name I've always wanted to name my child." He mentions /nothing/ more about Rachel. Scott lifts his glass, sarcastically to Domino. These two get along swimmingly. Scott shrugs, at Kwa's question and begins to look visibly uncomfortable at the topic that's coming up. This is not really normal for him. Is he starting to squirm? Bobby throws his hands up at Domino's comment. "That's it. I'm booking us all for the show. Sudden mutant babies future, we'll make a killing in the ratings," he says. "Maybe we'll even get our own reality spin-off," he smirks, leaning back slightly. Kwabena's comment and juice mishap get a little snicker from Bobby but that's it. "So yeah...how 'bout I go call Hank and get him to fire up his science lair to figure this all out then?" Dom's keeping herself busy looking through the cupboards. The up high 'typically reserved for the adults' cupboards. "Where the fu--..." Isn't this just one heck of a time for luck to let her down. Looks like it's coffee straight-up for her. Yet, despite the grumpy demeanor, Bobby's comment suddenly pulls a chortle from the pale woman. "I like you, kid," she says to Bobby while pointing at him around her mug for emphasis. With an abrupt hop she's sitting on the edge of the counter, tucked against the wall with some distance to spare from the others. This is her personal space now. Invade it at your own peril. Jean Grey opens her eyes and snorts, "You will do no such thing Bobby." A soft telekinetic whap hits him in the head before she looks at Scott, "The girl is sleeping in her room. Let's leave her be for now. She is calm and not in a state of anger." As her eyes turn back towards Scott, "And yes any child who claims to be related to us. As a group...I mean the X-Men should be tested...future or not. So this Nate and Rachel should be tested. We can bring them in for you or I can go and test them if you want." -Is- Scott starting to squirm? Kwabena had been staring him down, after all. Luck seems to be on Summers' side, however, for the African merely assumes it was his heavy staring that was causing the man discomfort. He backs down, reaching again for his glass of orange juice. "You -would- like him," he asides to Domino. "He shares your penchant for making off-hand remarks about -everything-." The snark is reserved for the patch-eyed mercenary. The grin that follows? That one is reserved for Bobby. Jean's return to the land of the living, however, draws Kwabena's attention back in full, and helps to erase all signs of snark and grin from his expression. "Well, dat is good," he offers. "She is much safah here dan out dere." He looks between Jean and Scott curiously... and tries to hide it with a spoon-full of oatmeal. Scott shoves a piece of his croissant sandwich into his mouth and goes quiet, entirely ready to let the conversation pass into Bobby joke zone and get away from specifics. Scott regards Domino's search and pushes down the desire to say anything. He starts chewing, focusing on trying to let this pass until Jean starts in. He doesn't look at her when she speaks but when she says the word "us" he starts to choke and cough on his sandwich. "Hey, I'm no kid," Bobby replies to Dom, pointing his fork at her a moment. He gives Kwabena a smirk when he notices the grin. Leaning over, he whispers to the other man. "You two an item or can I try to get her number?" he asks. And then he's getting thwapped. "Ow...hey," he pouts at Jean, rubbing the back of his head. "I was joking," he says, leaning back in his chair. When Scott starts couching, Bobby reaches over to pat his back. "Dude, chew the food." There's a downright wicked looking grin coming from Domino when Kwabena confirms her last remark. Funny, also, how her arrival had been a distraction for Scott, and yet now it's Scott's discomfort that provides a distraction for -her.- Good fortune to her, bad fortune to others. She'll drink to that. A quick incline of her head is sent toward Bobby. "And how old are you? One, I've got some years on you. Two, I call everyone that. Deal with it, young 'un." She's not abrasive at all, lately. Back to the matter at hand, she offers "Don't turn your back on her. Try to keep her here, make sure she knows you're all here to help." 'You're,' not 'we're.' "For now, it's best you all forget about trying to trust her." Jean Grey hmmms and nods, "I think I will check the med labs and make sure we have everything we need to do the genetic testing." Jean stands up and runs a hand through his red hair to get it out of her face and picks up her tray. "When Laura wakes up I will find her and take a sample of her blood to compare it to Logans." Jean smiles softly everyone, "Nice to see everyone. Please excuse me." She sets her tray down at the disposal and begins to walk towards the door. "Go for it," Kwabena fires right back at Bobby. "You're gonna need lots of luck, Iceman." A wink is sent Bobby's way, and its worth noting that where Bobby whispered, Kwabena replied -just- loud enough that Domino would be able to hear. He, of course, makes no effort to look back in her direction. No snark, this time. No concrete answer, either. "She's right, you know," he says to the others, echoing Domino's advice. "De girl has a lot of demons." Kwabena would know, for demons take many shapes but they affect people in similar ways. There's a spoon full of familiarity in the way he talks about them. Of course, everyone gets distracted by Scott's choking. He gently reaches across the table, sliding a glass of water closer to Scott without really saying anything. Instead, he glances toward Jean and nods his head as she bids farewell. Then, he's right back to his oatmeal, devouring it without haste. Scott nods vigorously to Bobby as Jean makes her way out of the room. "Wrong pipe. Hate that when that happens." He takes a swig from the water that Kwa has slid him to right himself. And then, as soon as Jean leaves, it's like someone flipped a switch. He's back to normal. Once he's sure Scott isn't about to need mouth to mouth or anything like that...and he's relieved about that...Bobby settles back down. Jean gets a wave and Bobby grins to Kwabena. Attention shifts to Domino and Bobby smirks. "Twenty-one. And you sure look good if you say you've got some years," he remarks. Of course the more serious side of the conversation gets a little shrug. "We can handle it." There's so much to learn while hanging around with this crew. Domino's got a great vantage point, too. Totally deliberate, on her part. Scott's reaction to Jean leaving. Kwabena's response to Bobby, which..ends up with her non-tattooed eyebrow hooking upward slightly. Did Bobby -really- just ask Kwabena what she thinks he did..? Cripes, he did. This can only end in tears. "Be quiet and drink some Kool-Aid," she tells Bobby, though with the -tiniest- hint of a smirk in there. It doesn't last for long. 'We can handle it.' If this were Dom's usual sort of crew, she would make a very serious point here with physical actions instead of words. Scott might not appreciate what she has in mind, however. Why should Dom take the fallout for such a demonstration when Laura can prove her point all on her own? "Twenty-one and still think the world can't take a bite outta your backside. Don't underestimate that kid." There's no humor in her tone or expression this time. Boy, this oatmeal sure is tasty. Kwabena busies himself with it for a while. Oh, sure, he may have noticed the flipping of Scott's switch, and he certainly recognized the conversation as it flew back and forth between Bobby and Domino. However, for the moment, he doesn't offer anything verbal. Nothing more than the crook of an eyebrow is offered, and he glances sideways at Bobby, with Domino in his peripheral. He knew Domino pretty damned well. Bobby, he didn't know well at all. Certainly there was a side to the younger mutant that was not all fun, games, and jokes. He also knew of Bobby's recent brush with death. How is -this- one going to pan out? The African reaches for his orange juice and just -watches-. Scott looks between Domino and Bobby and becomes thankful that the spotlight is away from his children. "I think you'd make a cute couple. Between his ice and your tone, you'd have ghosts." Both of Bobby's eyebrows arch up at the Kool-Aid comment. Yes, he will be busting through a wall and yelling OH YEAH at some point now. Thank Domino for that. Of course that statement lacking humor makes Bobby's expression falter a moment. His smiles stays but it no longer reaches his eyes. "Babe, don't underestimate me," he says, reaching out to press a finger to Domino's mug. At first there's no effect but as he moves back to his seat, Dom might notice her mug has frosted over...and the contents are frozen solid. Enjoy the coffee cube! "At least we'd know what century they came from," Dom verbally retaliates to Scott without a spot of hesitation. Yep, she was paying attention before. Nice try there. When Bobby steps closer she watches him with cool, pale blue eyes. When a chill passes into her fingers she looks down at the mug, frowning slightly as she turns it upside down. It takes a good whack with her other hand to drop the slab of iced coffee into her awaiting palm. "Cute." A second later and she flings the coffee puck at Bobby's sternum, the motion almost half-assed and meant more to catch him by surprise than to cause any real harm. Off the counter she goes, heading straight back to the pot of -warm- brew. "Listen, Frosty. If you want to get into a pissing contest I'd be more than happy to throw down with ya, but that's as far as your luck's gonna go." While the banter flies back and forth, Kwabena just stoops and watches. That is, of course, until Bobby freezes over Domino's cup of coffee. He visually winces, and is tempted to just -walk away- and let them sort out the inevitable problems. However, he did get her into this little breakfast scene. He has to see it through. The African turns to face Bobby and Domino in his chair, having wiped the wince from his face. "Looks like you have -iced- coffee now." With careful, careful intent, he keeps the words 'Lady Luck' from flowing. He even stops the 'L' syllable from forming this time. Bobby's surprised but rather than try to catch or block the puck, he just ices up. The frosty armor coats his chest, the puck shattering against it. "Now who's thinki' the world won't take a bite out of their ass," Bobby remarks. "even if it is a nice one," yes, he couldn't help himself. "You're a riot, Kwabena," she calls back in that familiar deadpan tone. On second thought, Dom's going to get herself a fresh mug while she's at it. A chilled glass does not a hot drink keep. "The difference is that it already did take a piece out of mine. It's called experience, you might want to get some," she teases with a sidelong glance, smirk included, while filling the fresh cup. "You've got a talent, good for you. Thing is, so does everyone else around here." Some more obvious than others. "I am many tings," answers the Ghanaian. Then he looks over toward Bobby, his face once again forming a grin. "Solid... gas... I undahstand I can even do liquid, but I haven't figured dat one out yet." He hooks a thumb toward Domino. "Last thing I need is her mistaking me for a glass of bourbon, or you accidentally freezing me." His smile falters a bit when Domino continues to chide at the younger mutant. His eyes flick to her, then back to Bobby. "Cut her some slack man," he offers. "Seen a lot of bad things." Then he's looking back toward Domino, lifting his voice a bit. "If you -really- want a good time, make sure you let -her- drive." He shakes his head. "Woman's got more APB's on vehicles she's used in the fifty states dan -you've- got jokes, I promise you dat." "I'll cut her some slack just because she's new here, for you," Bobby tells Kwabena. "But maybe you should learn more about the people here before you go deciding who does and doesn't have experience," he says simply. "Bad doesn't even begin to describe some of what a lot of us have seen," he says, his tone a lot more serious than it's been all morning. Sitting back down, he smirks Kwabena's way. "Oh now that one's impossible." "Solid, gas, pain in my ass," Domino quietly monologues from the side. "If we are what we eat then you're already bourbon, Kwa. Which, speaking of, this kitchen is sorely lacking more of." Huh. This is new... Is Shift honestly standing up for her? She's waiting with baited breath for a punchline aiming to undercut her defenses, but one isn't forthcoming. It's a compliment, good and honest. His way of showing appreciation for her sticking around, before? With Bobby's thoughts voiced she quietly wanders over his way, planting a few fingertips upon the table directly in front of the chilly mutant. "Seems like everyone stands to learn a little something about everyone else." May as well try to compromise -some-where, right? It could remain an endless competition, but it doesn't have to. Instead she shifts gears, grinning sightly down at Bobby. "Ever feel life past two hundred miles an hour?" "Sorry, Lady Luck," quips Kwabena. "Dere are students around, I left de flask upstairs." He just -couldn't- help it. The tone gets more serious then, thanks to Bobby. Once again, Kwabena takes to watching the two, only to see that Domino seems to be warming up to Bobby. This thought, ironic as it is, draws a grin across his face. It's well enough, for as interesting as the subject might be, Kwabena really didn't want the three of them to start hashing out their troubled pasts. "Blackbird doesn't count," he points out, just to make sure the two of them stay on even ground. Turning back just somewhat, he spoons more oatmeal into his mouth, but keeps his mis-matched eyes upon the interaction between Domino and Bobby. "Depends what you mean by that?" Bobby replies simply. Leaning back in his seat, he looks up at Domino with a smirk. He glances at Kwabena at the mention of the Blackbird, arching a brow. "What, you wanna go for a drive?" Without looking at the mutant with the mismatched eyes, Domino holds her other hand out across the table, middle finger extended, held at an angle for a little extra emphasis. 'Not as sorry as you're going to be.' Yeah, she -hates- when he uses that nickname. Back to Bobby, she's all grins. "Why not? It'll give us a chance to ..catch up." Really, it's an excuse for her to drive like an absolute freaking -maniac- and let her power do its thing. This kid -froze her coffee,- that shit won't stand! Freaking people out is a common side-effect of what she does. "That is, if you can stop freezing my source of caffeine before I've had a chance to come around." Pursing his lips into a kiss, Kwabena smooches the air in the direction of Domino's middle finger. He's always down for a good car ride, after all. The question is, with mis-matched eyes flicking over toward Bobby, is the Iceman down for Domino's particular brand of luck-driven reckless driving? Between classes, and Kurt's looking to raid the cafeteria for a cup of coffee and a couple of donuts. Yes, the white-powdered kind. The sort that leaves the confectioner's sugar all over .. well, everything. The moment the drama teacher/coach strides in, there are a couple of girls that bounce from their spots at the table, ready to head over to see him. "Herr Wagner!" There's an excitement that plays under the words, "Herr Wagner.." One of the pair has a piece of paper in hand, and she waves it about as they approach him. "We have it worked out! The decorations, I mean." Stream of consciousness from a teeanged girl. "Ja?" Kurt's more than used to being stopped now; it's just what happens. Yellow eyes look towards the kitchen, dramatically longingly, though he's certainly polite enough to give the students his attention. Reaching out his hand for the leaf of paper, he continues, "Let me see.." Beat. "Und if it's good, we will start work on getting the materials tonight." "It was my idea." "Hey!" "Hey, nothing. I even have the ceiling worked out." "You so did not.. not until after.." "Frauleins.." "Where to then?" Bobby asks, not fazed. He's not worried about a car ride after all. The gaggle off girls around Kurt attracts Bobby's attention and makes the icy mutant notice his fuzzy blue friend. "Hey, Kurt!" Yikes, suddenly it's a party up in this kitchen! Dom's hands drift away from the table, making sure her mug is recollected in passing. Kwabena just gets himself another glance from her. 'You wish.' "I've got no destination in mind. But, you're gonna get to wait. -I've- got some waking up left to do," she announces while holding that mug up in a silent salute toward Kid Frosty. Still room for some more teasing, though. "And you might want to throw together a change of clothes." More than that, there's something that's been churning around in the back of her mind for a while now. Kurt's arrival is greeted with a simple "Yo, Indigo," the merc eyeing up the fuzzy blue teacher with a thoughtful expression. "Heard you know your way around a rapier." Always good to keep one's skill sets sharp. A gaggle of girls? Well, Kwabena had gotten mobbed earlier, but not nearly to such degree. "Yeah, she doesn't really wake up until dere is bourbon in dat coffee." Kwabena reaches over and claps a fist into Domino's armor in a friendly way, right around the ribcage. "Push her too hard in the morning, it's like playing with fire." He damn near poofs himself into a cloud of smoke in anticipation of some retort far worse than a middle finger. Instead, he just spoons another mouthful of oatmeal, scraping the bottom of the bowl before cramming it into his mouth. "I think she means you'll end up crapping your pants," he offers to Bobby with a quirk of his mouth. When their eyes are all drawn toward the Nightcrawler, Kwabena reaches for his glass of orange juice and lifts it in a greeting salute. "See? Now.." "You are so full.." It takes a full minute before the pair settle down at the 'warning' word from their teacher. Expectantly, they both look up, one leaning on her toes to shine a light through her finger to highlight the areas that she was specifically responsible for. "There.. the streamers, and the banners hanging on the wall.." Emblazoned with teenaged hearts and flowers running through 'Mutants can love too!', the banners are on the plans as being hung around the room. Kurt looks at the plan, turning the paper this way and that, going so far as to physically turning his body in order to get the picture in his head. As he does so, he catches the trio, and lifting his head, he pulls his tail around to wave jauntily at his friend. "Bobby.." and unsaid, 'I'll get there soon.. ish. Enough. I hope..'. Domino's addition brings a toothy grin from the elf, and he nods, ducking his head to talk to the girls once again, "I will give this back to you before the end of the day. We will discuss it, und get started on it." It is, after all, the first written plan he's received. Now, he's able to free himself from the students, though behind him, they're pushing each other good-naturedly, continuing to fight over the ownership of the plans. Kurt approaches, the grin on his face. "Ja.. und I don't know of many better." He catches the orange juice salute and adds, "Guten Tag.." though he'd probably 'feel it' more with some coffee. "Am I missing anything of importance?" "If you say so," Bobby remarks, leaning back once more. He quirks a brow at that last statement. "A change of clothes? What for?" he glances to Shift and rolls his eyes at that. "Oh please," he says, shaking his head. When Kurt comes over, Bobby gestures for him to join them sitting down. "Not too much." There's a quick but 'affectionate' cuff of a mostly closed fist to Kwabena's shoulder, in turn. So, recap. Today Domino's learned that teasing Bobby can be a fun past-time, Scott's got two chronologically challenged offspring, Kwabena's still an asshole, and Kurt does indeed know how to handle a blade. 'Indigo' can be difficult to get hold of, too. Teleporters, so unpredictable... To Bobby, she smiles in a friendly manner and offers "I'm just messin' with ya. Catch up later, we'll tour the countryside for a while." She'll make good on the promise, too. Could be fun. That, and there's more to Bobby than she's currently seeing. Get past the friendly verbal jabs and there's bound to be a whole new layer to explore. One should know their team, and all that. "That so?" she presses Kurt about his skills. It's just the sort of thing she wants to hear. Keeping skills honed isn't as easy to do against people that can't hold their own. "From what I've gathered, you've also got an opening in your schedule right about now. Whatcha say?" Subtle, as always. "Just a pissing match between Domino and de Iceman here," offers Kwabena. "He's nevah experienced her particular brand of laxatives while riding shotgun in a hot rod." Again comes the theatrically longing look towards the kitchen and his coffee and donuts, but it's not more than that. Kurt can get that later. He strolls up to them, the distance crossed on foot so as not to disturb anyone's meal, and pulls a chair out with his foot before settling in. He'd undoubtedly look more natural in a crouch, giving his tail a little room, but he makes do. "Touring the countryside?" Yellow eyes move towards Bobby. "Requisitioning the Jaguar again?" When they need to look clean and sharp, they.. know how to look clean and sharp! Domino gets his attention, and his brows rise above those yellow, pupilless eyes, his tones a good natured inquiry. "Are you watching my schedule, fraulein?" He simply can't help himself. "Flattery will get you everywhere. I do consider such consideration to be quite flattering." Shift's outlook regarding the gathering brings a barked laugh from the blue elf, his smile remaining behind. "There is much to be learned from each other, ja?" In that case, then, he looks to Domino again. "Do you wish a turn..?" Bobby shrugs at the countryside comment. "Catch you later then," he offers. Kwabena just gets a look before Bobby reaches over to give him a friendly punch to the arm. "Dude, have you -seen- my ice slides? Little car isn't gonna compare," he says. Both hands go up for defense after Kurt's question. "Not my plan, I can't be blamed for damages this time." -Had- Domino been watching Kurt's schedule? It's true. She had been. The lady wanted to spar, could anyone blame her? In order to find a window, one needs to know where to start looking. She answers Kwabena, first. "In that case you might need more fiber in your diet, buddy. Appreciate you keeping it together though, was bad enough that you kept lighting up every ten miles." Hah, Kwa's getting punched by everyone here! Seems appropriate. A silly grin is passed to the two before she gets back to Kurt, first putting his initial concern to rest. "My ride. That is..unless you guys are going to give me access to the motorpool?" she asks with a suddenly hopeful expression, thumbing back over a shoulder for effect. A girl can always dream! She's seen some of the vehicles parked around this place. Also, amazingly, maybe she had been too subtle back there. Draining her coffee and setting the mug aside, she cuts straight to the point. "Arm up, Fuzzy. I'm callin' you out." "You'll be out of your comfort zone before she hits a buck forty," Kwabena quips, daring at Bobby with a big, huge grin on his face. Oh yes, Shift is sticking up for Domino big time, but then again, he of all people knows that the only way she'd manage one of Iceman's ice slides without losing her head is because of that luck of hers. Probability manipulation, indeed. More like a bullcrap, unfair and far-too-easy-to-hide mutagene. Which is really why he likes her. . o O (How I'd love to be a fly on the wall when -that- goes down.) "Hey, I'll have you know I made it de whole trip without dropping one unscheduled deuce." Kwabena fires right back at Domino. "Lighting up is just a service fee, you take it or leave it." Now, Kwabena looks back toward Kurt, and the fuzzy elf gets a grin reserved just for him. "-Lots- to learn. Bobby and I worked out some few tricks. You have -no idea- what kind of magic we could spring on de bad guys." Is that a challenge? Did Kwabena just challenge Kurt to come up with better tricks than the 'Snowball Special' or the 'Snow-Vault'? © 2013 X-Industries, all rights reserved. What? Had they heard correctly? There is a table just off to the side, and heads pop up. Someone's challenging Herr Wagner to a fight? Really?! There's the buzz that begins, "So cool.." and "Did you see.." as conversation begins. "How'd she get away with calling him 'Fuzzy?!' Kurt can hear such conversations, and he shakes his head, lifting a hand. His words say one thing, his expression something completely different. "I'm sorry.. I woulnd't dream of lifting a hand to a lady," he begins, though his head is tilted a little downwards. This draws a few exhales of disappointment from students that aren't minding their own business. "I will happily discuss technique in, say.. fifteen minutes?" He cracks a grin before he looks to the other two, Bobby and Kwabene. "I am hoping that I don't end up working on the transmission again.." is given as a little jab in Bobby's direction. Certainly, no one's fault.. but who knew that Jag's really shouldn't be neutral-dropped? "As for you, Kwa.." and here, Kurt narrows yellow eyes. "What makes you think that over the course of our friendship und teamwork that we //haven't// something put together?" He begins to get up slowly, "I have been here for a little while, even if I was never a student." "What is it, pick on Iceman day?" Bobby complains. "Sheesh, what do I gotta do, freeze every pair of shorts in the mansion," he shakes his head. He flashes a quick grin Kwabena's way. "Dude, we got awesome moves but I've been working with my fuzzy dude here awhile," he says. There's no comments from him on Domino's challenge though. And he's -still- backing Dom's play with the car..! What's going on with Kwabena today? Is he looking for a cuddle, or something? "I appreciate that, Kwa, truly, but you can stop discussing the details any time now." The reactions from those sitting nearby, it's priceless! Domino tries to keep a straight face, but within seconds she's cracking another grin. Apparently she just triggered a whole series of conversational events among some of the students. Topple one piece and the rest shall follow. "Fifteen it is. I'll meet you down there." Time enough for one more refill on her way downstairs. And another chuckle from Bobby's comment. "Kindly stay away from my drawers." Eyebrows raise promptly as Kurt stands and challenges him right back. Soon enough, Kwabena's lips peel into a grin. "It sounds like we have a challenge." To Domino, Kwabena turns and flicks her a firm salute. "Don't worry, Dom. We all know you're a showah, not a tellah." He moves to collect his tray and stands, looking at those gathered with a friendly smile. "We must do dis again sometime," he offers, before bowing his head and carrying the tray for the trash receptacle. Kurt begins to rise again with a pointed-toothed grin in Bobby's direction. "These upstarts will learn," and his look encompasses both Kwa AND Domino. Is that something of a swagger that the blue elf is putting on? Why yes, yes it is! Gaining his feet, he inclines his head in Domino's direction specifically. "I will see you there. Have pad und pencil ready. We will go over it und it will be on a test." Uh huh.. Kwa's comments, however, earns the man a bright smile. "Ja.. I think we do." And how the nearby students are dying for the time when the teachers would actually SPAR out in the commons area on the grounds! But.. where in the hell do they go? Gaining his feet, Kurt offers a bow to Domino, and an inclination of his head towards Bobby and Kwa. "I must get coffee, or I will not know my right from my left.. from my tail." Turning about, it's exactly what he does.. gets his coffee and those donuts. But don't worry, he's got the paper for the cafeteria decorations still in hand! "Oh they definitely will," Bobby repliees, offering a fist for Kurt to bump. "Save me a vid, Kurt? I gotta track down a student and make sure he isn't getting himself into any more trouble," he says. "But hey, uh..." Bobby's expression turns a little more serious. "Sometime later, Kurt...I wanna talk to you. Some place a little less public, okay?" he asks before starting to head out himself. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs